


Ice Packs and Gentle Words

by The_Archives_of_Silver



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned violence, Once again SPOILERS, Spoilers for episode one season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archives_of_Silver/pseuds/The_Archives_of_Silver
Summary: Gwen’s inner demons taunt her nonstop, especially following her and David’s recent stupid plan.David steps in to help Gwen. Why does it always make her heart race when he cares?





	Ice Packs and Gentle Words

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 1 OF CAMP CAMP SEASON THREE!!!

Gwen touched her face as she looked in the mirror at their desk, wincing at the bruises on her still shower damp skin. Man, the Quartermaster packed quite a punch for an old geezer. _That’s what happens when you’re a conniving, thieving wretch,_ that little voice in the back of her mind taunts.

 

She forced the slippery little voice back into the crook of her mind and began drying her hair off, wincing at the soreness of her tired and battered muscles.

 

“You ok?” David asked, stepping out of their bathroom. He ran a towel over his damp hair and looked at her with concern in his pretty green eyes.

 

“Yeah,” she grunted. “Quartermaster has a mean punch. I’m pretty sure he was in the army at some point or something.”

 

“Or something,” David agreed. His bare chest was littered with ugly, dark bruises and his eye still had quite the shiner, like she did. “We definitely won’t pull a stunt like that again.”

 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “It was pretty shoddy.”

 

David sat down on his bed, looking at Gwen in concern. She had dark purple bruises on her tan skin and David had to force down the bubbling anger in his chest as she cringed at the dull pain.

 

He despised it when someone hit a woman. It brought back awful memories. He’d have to have a serious conversation with the Quartermaster about it. He didn’t care what the Quartermaster did to him; hitting a woman, especially Gwen was not going to be tolerated.

 

“Gwen, come here,” David called gently, opening up the first aid kit.

 

“No David, you took the brunt of it,” Gwen said, shaking her head. “You should use it for yourself. It doesn’t even hurt that much-“

 

“Gwen,” David said sternly, cutting her off. “Come here. Please?”

 

Gwen hesitated but stood up, crossing the room to sit on the bed with him. David dug through the box and took out a portable ice pack, pressing it to her face carefully.

 

“Hold still, please,” David instructed gently when she recoiled slightly, his free hand cupping her other check with featherweight softness. “I know it’s uncomfortable but please don’t move. I don’t want to make any of the damage hurt more.”

 

“Sorry,” Gwen muttered, looking everywhere but his suffocating, caring green eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, taking the ice pack off her eye and moving it to her opposite cheek, removing his hand to put it fully on the offended skin. Gwen found herself missing his touch, like one would miss an amputated limb.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” David asked, looking her in the eye.

 

Gwen’s voice died a bit in her throat when their eyes locked and she cleared her throat. “Yeah, I’m ok.”

 

She really wasn’t.

 

David smiled a bit and her worries faded a bit.

 

 _What makes you think you deserve his kindness? It’s your fault he was hurt too,_ that damned inner voice piped up, cold and taunting.

 

Gwen didn’t even bother fighting it. _You’re right, I don’t deserve him or his kindness,_ she responded mentally. _I don’t deserve him._

 

David’s voice brought her back to the present. “Gwen?” He asked quietly. “What’s wrong?”

 

Her expression had fallen, brow furrowed in her internal conflict without her realization.

 

Gwen didn’t respond, just leaning forward and resting her head against his chest. “Today sucked,” she mumbled, voice dry.

 

David paused and his arms wrapped gently around her. “Yeah, it did,” David murmured. “But tomorrow is another day. It will get better, sooner or later. I promise.”

 

Gwen sighed and pressed herself a bit closer to him to hide the blush blooming on her cheeks.

 

“Thank you, David.”


End file.
